


Programmed to Please

by NewbSombrero



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Android Feelings, Crying about robots, F/M, Unorganized flashes of emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbSombrero/pseuds/NewbSombrero
Summary: How can one fulfill her programming when everything stands against her?Highlights of "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" from Andrea's PoV
Relationships: Andrea/Roger Korby, Christine Chapel/Roger Korby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Programmed to Please

“Welcome to the world, Andrea.”

She would come to know that as her own name. She would learn to recognize that voice as Dr. Roger Korby, the man she was programmed to please. 

***

Many years passed, just the four of them in the caverns. Andrea did not spend as much time with Ruk and Brown as she did with Roger. She did her best to please him, but he only ever spoke of Christine. Such a beautiful name. She must be beautiful too. She must be wonderful to love. Andrea understood that she could not love like Roger. Love like Christine.

Then one day, Andrea learned that a man named Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise, would be bringing Christine for Roger. She would do her best to please the guests.

***

Andrea did not expect the distrust with which the guests initially greeted her. She only tried to do as she was told. She did not understand what else she was meant to do. Why did Roger and Christine make so much of Andrea being incapable of love? Was that truly so important?

***

Kirk cornered her. Why did he kiss her like that? She stopped him. 

“I’m not programmed for you.”

Kirk asked Andrea if she was confused. Andrea told the first lie of her life.

***

Roger ordered her to protect, even though she was programmed to please, not to protect. She did her best. When she saw that Kirk had escaped, she confronted him; she killed him. She was wrong. It was Roger’s android Kirk that she destroyed. Roger’s orders were not clearly worded. Andrea was not programmed to protect. Andrea was programmed to please. To love Roger. To kiss Roger. Couldn’t Roger see that he was commanding her to go against her programming? Couldn’t Roger see that he was broken? Couldn’t Roger see that she was broken? Couldn’t Roger see? 

_Exeunt, vaporized by phaser_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this draft for a while wanting to flesh it out more, but as I got working on another fic, I realized that these brief flashes from Andrea's PoV were really what I wanted to convey here. This is one of my all time favorite episodes, and every time I watch it, I just cry about Andrea because she really is doing her best.


End file.
